Fairly Legal - Season 3
by Princesa99
Summary: Since, unfortunately, does not go on with the 3 Season of Fairly Legal , I have to came up with a fanfiction , as it could go further , especially with Kate and Ben .
1. Chapter 1

Since, unfortunately, does not go on with the 3 Season of Fairly Legal , I have to came up with a fanfiction , as it could go further , especially with Kate and Ben .

Fairly Legal - Season 3

**Chapter 1**

Kate could hardly believe it . Ben was a neighbor . He possibly knew she moved next to him ? Had he planned everything well possible?  
Anyway, after she met Ben outside on the balcony , she said hello and disappeared briefly with the excuse that it had knocked at her door on the inside, which of course was not true.

After she had but finally separated from Justin , she wanted to first have a husband at her side , she wanted to start from scratch , without first a man without Justin and without Ben . Even if she felt strongly attracted to Ben, after he revealed his inner increasingly , and she noticed that he had a good heart .  
And so different indeed they were not, they both like the same music, they had about almost the same style , even if Kate is the first not want to admit .

Inside, she drank her first glass of wine on Ex .  
Then she cleared her apartment yet cozy one . She then sat down on the carpet lying in the living room and then looked around , it looked a lot like an apartment , she was proud of herself , she had a home of their own , with a balcony and a beautiful view of the ocean now lacked really just a car.

She had a comfortable bed in the bedroom are , but fell asleep on her bed.

The next morning she woke up , sleepy she looked at her watch , it was already 7.30 clock . At 8 clock she had to be in the office .  
"Oh my God, I come, too late. This is Lauren did not like . "Said Kate and jumped up from her bed , and dashed into the bathroom , where she got ready in record time suspect .  
She grabbed yet their apartment keys and her cell phone , hung her bag around, and cautiously opened her door , and looked to the right to Ben's apartment. Presumably he already was on the way to work, because it was already 7:45 clock . She quietly closed the door and tiptoed to the Augzug . They hope that the elevator quickly was there.  
"Come on . " She whispered.

In the moment, closed a door. She hoped it was not Ben's door.  
"Please do not be Ben . " She whispered.  
"My name is Benedict Yancy Grogan , if you want to know . " Said Ben behind her.  
Kate sighed and turned around. " I thought you were gone. " Said Kate.  
"Good morning now. And no I overslept . "Said Ben and straightened his tie.  
"Ha you overslept and who it believes that you can tell your car. " Said Kate.  
"And as I slept , but believe it is not when you want it. " Ben said , and sighed.

"You were only waiting for the moment until I go to work . The moment Benedict . "Said Kate , and came close to him .  
"Oh yes, and with the intention but I then arrive late because of you, just because I 'm waiting for you . Flatter yourself of anything Katie. Besides, you forget that Lauren is in New York today at an important business meeting ? "She reminded Ben that.

"I knew that ... told me the other day Lauren . " Said Kate and lied , and then increased with Ben in the elevator and went down into it .

"Shall I take you ? " Ben asked Kate as he walked to his car.  
"I take the train , which you should do because you learn to know nice people Bennylein , and maybe find friends sometimes . " Kate grinned .  
"Ha ha , I have more friends than you, if you want to know . So you want to come ? " Ben asked again.

"No, I take the train . " Kate said , and went on his way to the bus stop.  
She did not notice the Ben beside her drove her .  
"Hey what das. Do you follow me around ? " Kate looked at him slightly indignant .  
"But no . Come on get in the car . "Said Ben .  
"Well, if you then leave me alone . " Kate sighed and got in on the passenger side .

When they both got out of the car in the garage , and Justin got out of his car at the moment .  
"Hey . " Said Justin .  
"Oh hey ... too late now ," asked Kate.  
"Yes , the night was very short. And I see in you also , both of you ... come together to work? " Justin asked and looked confused.

"What? Oh no , it 's not like you think. Ben has taken me this morning only . "Said Kate.  
"Kate you need to declare okay, we have long been divorced me nothing . " Said Justin and went away.

Kate looked at him after .  
"Oh great now he thinks we would have spent the night together. " Said Kate and shoulders slumped .

"Would that be so bad ?" Asked Ben , locked his car and crossed his arms.  
"But yes .. I mean when I think ... that we both ... I ... and you sleep together , I will first very different. I do not want to think about it okay. " Kate said , and went to the elevator.

Ben ran after her .

**In the elevator**

On the ground floor a young woman got her 5 year old little daughter since too . The little girl had her Barbie and Ken there and played with it .  
" Sarah you're stuck well away your Barbie, we 're almost there . Please behave yourself then , the date today is very important for me and you. " Said the young woman .  
"But Mummy ... " began the little .  
"But nothing. " Said the woman, took her little daughter's Barbie dolls away , and packed them into her bag.  
"Why do you have only given your daddy . He gets back . " Said the woman.  
The little girl tears welled in her eyes and raised her nose.

Kate felt sorry for the little ones.  
"They think this is the right measure to ban her Barbie dolls? Because no one here has something in the house , however, she plays with it. "Said Kate.

The woman turned around. " What they mingle actually a da . If the mother or me? Do they care about their own filth . " Said the woman.

"Calm down lady. They are only nice to deal with her daughter. "Said Kate.  
"Do you have children? " The woman said angrily.  
"No . Only I would handle much more friendly with my child. "Said Kate.  
"Well, thank God. The child would be sorry . They would allow their child determines everything . I am surprised they are even a lawyer , in that dress in which they walk around . " The woman said tartly .

"Hey that's no reason now to be offensive here . I would fit in place on what they say. Otherwise, they will soon have ne ad against him going. " Ben chimed at once.  
"Tzzz as if I'm interested in that." Said the woman, then went with her daughter from .  
Kate and Ben drove one floor higher.

"Hey , I can put myself to defend that just did not have to be . " Kate said to Ben .  
"Well then , please and thank you. I'm sorry that I have defended you earlier. "Said Ben and went to his office .  
Leo looked at the whole spectacle.

He handed her a cup of coffee first .  
"Good morning, my pretty . What was going on ? " Leo asked and followed her into her office.  
"Oh, there was just a young mother with her little daughter in the elevator. The impossible has become behave towards her daughter. She then became abusive when I meddled a bit and Ben had to also say something . "Said Kate.

"Las advise me he defended you." Leo said , looking at her searchingly easily .  
Kate sighed. " Something like that. I can defend myself but myself. " Said Kate .

" And how is otherwise so ? " Leo asked her and sat down opposite her at the desk back . Leo was referring to Justin .  
" How should it go to me ? With me and Justin is complete statements. We have different views of life , I realized that's long since gone out to him the love . I need a fresh start. "Said Kate.

"Aha ... and Ben do you feel what for him or not ? " Asked Leo .  
"Ben ? How are you getting on now Ben ? We are not just good colleagues more . " Not just Kate said credible.  
"Tell me nothing Kate. Between you there is much more . You 've been standing since early him. And so different since ye not. "Said Leo, and nibbled what .

"Have nothing to do ? " Kate asked , annoyed.  
"Las me think ... No at the moment everything is easy . Lauren is now eh not there, so you can take it easy today . "Said Leo, then stood still but up and walked to his desk.

In the moment Ben came clean.  
"Here is the file belongs to you , no idea what makes you on my desk. " Said Ben put the file on her desk and wanted to go again .

"Hey wait a minute ... there .. I'm sorry for the earlier . I know you just wanted to defend myself ... and I have to say ... I found ... the really sweet of you . So thank you. "Said Kate.

In the moment a man came in so early 30 's.  
"Are they the mediator Kate Reed? " He asked cautiously.  
"Uh yes I am what can I do for you ? " Kate asked.  
The man came closer.  
"It's about well a custody battle between my ex wife for our little daughter. You how should I say struggling with unfair means to gain full custody . "Said the man .  
"They sat down but please." Kate said , and showed him the chair.

"Thank you. I fight for my daughter , and in an honest way . My ex wife does not , however , I think even they well abused our daughter. "He said.  
"What? Are you sure ? Namely, it can also be punishable as what to say when it's not true Mr ... "said Kate.  
"Mr. Kenny . " He beendetet the sentence .  
"Why so they come to me . Do not get me wrong. But would not the first course for childcare or family court ? "Said Kate.  
"Yes, they 're right . But I 've heard of their successes. " Said Mr. Kenny .  
"But you also need a very good lawyer. I'm Ben Grogan of the best here in San Francisco. If you want I represent it in the case. " Ben said and shook his hand .  
"Yes ... that would be the next question. I need a good lawyer . For my previous lawyer has gone to bed with my ex wife , and represents them even now . " Said Mr. Kenny .  
"Oh wow ... that's bad. Well as I said, I and my partner Ben Grogan stand by them and support them. "Said Kate.  
"Thank you , thank you. " Thanked Mr. Kenny .

Ben and Kate went to the appointment when it came to custody of the child. Kate saw through the glass pane which woman it was.  
She pulled Ben back .  
"Hey this is the woman from the elevator. " Whispered Kate.  
"Oh ... well then we have even more chances to win the case. " Said Ben and then went in with Mr. Kenny .  
"Okay, Ready to go . " Kate said , and then went in also .

It was hot to the point . The woman assumed that Mr. Kenny then she cheated several times had etc. .  
Even Kate was loud and put in with the young mother .

Sarah , the little girl was so long in a woman of child welfare , where you lovingly cared for them .

**After 3 hours, it was over.**

"And I swear to them if it is true , and if they also bend Sarah her own daughter just a hair and mistreat them, they know me only to know them , they are the to be born then be sorry . " Kate said to the woman when she went with her lawyer .  
"And they would rather keep my mouth shut , there comes out eh not good , but what makes them even in hot water . " Said the lawyer and went after his client .

"Kate , I understand you so, and if it's true what they doing to her daughter , she is behind bars , but that precisely did not have to . We must be wise to go ahead , one step further than the others. We need evidence. "Said Ben .

"Yes , and I 'll get . " Said Kate grabbed her bag and walked out .

"What do we do now ? I will have no chance against my ex wife she fights with unfair means Mrs. Reed . " Said Mr. Kenny to her.  
"I'm going to fight for the Sarah comes to them , they get the full custody of their daughter. And when she fights with unfair means , then we fight just with unfair means to gain access to evidence. I am very good in what I do , Mr. Kenny . "Said Kate.

Ben ran after her . "Hey what are you doing? " Ben asked .  
"I will go and talk to Justin , maybe he knows more about the lawyer of Mrs. Kenny . We 'll see you later . " Kate said and walked away.

With Justin at the office, they did not knock before but just went inside.

Justin was on the phone . When he saw Kate he sighed.  
"I 'll call later again when I know more , yes ... is okay ... okay bye . " Said Justin and hung up.  
"Do not knock Can you ? " Justin asked .

Kate did not go into it.  
"I need your help , you've got very good contacts. Do you know a Mr. Brown , he is the lawyer of the term of Mrs. Kenny , it's about a custody battle . "Said Kate.  
"Yes, a good colleague did , but with not much to do . Had been sick a lot lately . Why ? " Justin looked at her questioningly .  
"Well apparently he has an affair with his client . And I think he also knows the modest Mrs. Kenny her daughter treated well . "Said Kate.  
"You know what you're saying? You are visiting a colleague of complicity . You need evidence for this. You can not just a rumor in the world believe Kate. " Justin made it clear to her and stood up.  
"I know ! But then I need your help Justin . Please meet you Mr. Brown. Perhaps he will tell you something , put it under pressure. Please ! "Kate pleaded with him.  
"Can not make your Ben that. I would not want to be drawn into , in your plans . " Said Justin .  
"He's not my Ben Justin . Ben is the lawyer of Mr. Kenny . How would it look if he would meet with Mr. Brown. Please Justin . "Said Kate.  
Justin sighed. "Okay , I'll talk to him . But I will not do for you, but for the child. And now I have a deadline , so you can proceed . " Said Justin .

"Thank you. " Whispered Kate and wanted to go straight.  
"Wait is running, as what happened between you and ... Ben ? " Justin asked .  
"What? No, there's nothing between me and Ben . "Said Kate.  
"But it looks like he would be on you. That you 're much more than just ne colleague for him. I would prefer to know from you than from the other , or even the press , what 's going on between you? " Justin asked .

"What? No because nothing works . Do you think I'm sleeping with him , or what do you mean? "Kate looked at him And. disappointing  
"Yes, sort of. So ... there's nothing between you? " Justin looked at her.  
"No, there is nothing. But you do not get your hopes . The us is over ... well ... we are too different. Our divorce is officially through . We should be only colleagues first . And thank you for your gift with the white angel wings. " Kate said , and gave him a kiss on the cheek and left.

When she walked into her office sat Ben in her chair .  
"Hey what are you doing . Down there. "She said.

Ben stood up.  
"Justin will support us a bit. He will meet with Mr. Brown , maybe he puts it even under pressure. After all, he is the prosecutor. "Said Kate.

"Okay, good. I have Mr. Kenny said he still should all important documents together looking for the next appointment. " Ben sighed .

"To me it is important that it is the small fine. One has little to Mr. Kenny award . I hope Justin can be intimidating Attorney Brown. " Hoped Kate.  
Ben looked at her. " Did you have you and Justin then never thought of your own children when you were been married ? " Ben asked .  
"Sometimes , the job was always at the forefront. For me and for Justin . "Kate said softly.  
"You'd ne wonderful mother . " Said Ben . " Thank you. But if you have nothing to do , I need to correct some files . "Said Kate.  
"Yes , I read you once then alone . We see us. "Said Ben and walked out of her office to his.

It was late in the evening. In order to tell exactly 19 clock .  
Kate slept on her sofa.  
She noticed how someone stroked her hair.  
"Justin ... not ... read me sleep a little . " She whispered in her sleep.  
"This is not Justin . Hey Kate wake up. "Said Ben .  
Slowly beat Kate in her eyes and jumped back slightly and how close it was Ben .  
"Ben ... what are you still doing here . Am I asleep ? " Kate asked , looking around and sat up slowly .  
"Oh yes . Come we go home . After all, we live in the same house. " Ben smiled .  
"No, I must still ... peeping through a file as it goes ... " Kate began.  
"Today, you have nothing more to do." Said Ben .  
Kate then agreed with him and took him home.

"Well then good night . " Said Kate.  
"Good night. " Said Ben .  
"Hey, would you still do not come in with me? " Kate asked.  
"Why not . " Said Ben and went with her to her apartment .  
"So I have to say that our tastes are already equal . Who would have thought that even in the beginning. " Ben grinned .  
"Nevertheless, we still represent different opinions , particularly some cases. " Kate said , and handed him a glass of wine .  
After half an hour they had already begun the second bottle of wine.

"So ... but now I have to go to bed. Tomorrow is a long day, and I need a lot of sleep . "Said Ben, who was slightly drunk .  
Kate chuckled. "I 'm not even tired." She too was drunk.  
"Did not even know that the wine so pure skin . He's really good. "Said Ben .  
"Which I have of Lauren. " Said Kate , and came in close .  
"That's ... nice of Lauren. " Said Ben, it came closer and closer until he kissed her . The kiss was wild and passionate . And both stumbled into Kate's bedroom and landed there on the bed . Ben on it. Both had on each other to tear the clothes trouble going on.  
Ben covered her entire body with gentle caressing . Kate enjoyed it correctly . Ben they spoiled the whole body. Then Kate was her turn and she was on top . Ben smelled so good . It was a long and passionate night , and the two slept together .

The morning broke in quickly. And Kate was the first whose eyes saw the light . Something was wrong here . She slowly raised her head and saw in the sleeping face of Ben.  
"No . Las not be true. " She whispered to herself, and lifted the blanket . But she was terrified , she was naked and had actually slept with Ben . One of her nightmares came true . Although she had to admit to himself that it was really good . She had to swallow. For them it was a mistake . It should never have happened , because that would change a lot. She could remember what is only occasional separating . But to much about nothing at all , as it 's come to this .

How to go further it just now , that would change a lot between them. Hopefully it would be without consequences .

That was the first time one chapter. Hope you liked it . Would appreciate comments very much.  
So much for the 2 chapters since so a lot will happen. ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

Here it goes with the two chapters later , but is unfortunately become a bit longer.

**Chapter 2**

Kate had to collect first . But when she saw scattered on the floor all the clothes were , she had a feeling she would turn completely .

She crept quietly out of bed, pulled on her underwear and snuck into the bathroom. There she splashed cold water on his face.

" Take a deep breath Kate. ... It is already all right. " she said to herself

They quickly made ready in the bathroom , pulled on what . And decided to take a shower in the office at Reed and Reed. She wanted to just go away just as quickly as possible . Quietly, she came out of the bathroom. She saw that Ben was still sleeping . She walked past the bed quietly. Grabbing her cell phone and keys in my pocket and quietly disappeared from her apartment .

She knew that was not right. But she did not know how she has to deal with the situation now . After all, she had been with Ben in bed. They first had to talk to someone , and that someone was Leo .

She ran down the stairs and took the train to work.

**For Reed and Reed.**

First they took a long shower then tied a long towel around his waist and around her hair and padded into her office . Since she always had some clothes in the closet. She put on the black dress . ( And this one: . )

"Hey so early here today ? " Leo said then that just came to work and went to her office .

" Yes ... I wanted to do a good deed , and the times to come to work on time , and Lauren to do with a favor. Showered I 'm already can from me to start the day . " said Kate , trying to bring a smile to what failed miserably.

" What 's going on? Come Leo always has two open ears for you. Did you sleep here again , then you 've got now ne great apartment. " said Leo .

"Why should always be what if I get time again? Oh well ... I need to talk to you. " said Kate and closed her door.

" But the door has to be ? " Leo asked, confused .

"Yes, is not supposed to get any with . ... I have slept with a man last night. And no, not with Justin , because that is completely. " said Kate .

" Oh with a man , as well as to come . " said Leo .

"Hey . This is not just any man . ... It 's ... it was ... Ben . I had sex with Ben . " Kate confessed then .

"What do you and Ben , have you slept together ? How did it come to this . ? " Leo asked .

"Well we had yesterday was a nice evening together , drank wine , and then came just one after another. Oh man Leo , what should I do now . How should I Ben now occur under the eyes ?" desperate Kate.

" What says Ben rather be? " Leo asked her.

" That's just it . I am this morning secretly disappeared from the apartment. He was still asleep. It was all a mistake. It should never have happened . " said Kate and not know what to do .

" Now it is happening , and that can not make it back consistently . First you should talk with Ben , as he thinks about it. Because he already since some time is to you." said Leo .

" You can see it . " Kate sighed .

In the Moment Justin came into the office .

"Hey Kate , hey Leo . I do not know what you said yesterday you said to Mrs. Kenny, and frankly I do not want it to know , but you're no longer responsible for this case. Colleague Brown was extremely pissed off , I had discouraged him from a display of Mrs. Kenny against you. claiming you had , Mrs. Kenny would mistreat her daughter ? " Justin looked at her questioningly .

" I beg your pardon . This woman but just afraid that I 'm her on the ropes . , You will soon see what she has them these witch. " Kate said easily applied .

"Kate please keep you out of the case . I'm serious . " said Justin .

" Yes, yes, I will bring other methods. Did you find anything out of Brown ? " Kate asked him .

"How do you imagine that because before Do you believe colleague Brown is the prosecutor simply tell me so, that Mrs. Kenny allegedly abused her daughter. Shall I make drunk Brown or what?" Justin asked them applied .

" Yes that would be for example a method. I mean go with him for a drink , you just have to do so through the motions yes " said Kate .

" Yes, but we need solid evidence . And that would not be admissible in court, and that would come out if I would have done it on purpose, and I would get in trouble . " Justin said and walked

"But Justin ... now wait ... " said Kate , but he was already gone.

"Well, thanks for nothing . " she called after him.

Leo sighed. " And now what? "

"I have to go to the house where she lives , I have to get something out . Maybe also know what the neighbors . " said Kate .

"And if you yourself doing erwisch Kate , then you know that something is still almost always wrong. " said Leo .

"Then I will not let this time just caught. Justin has yesterday said he would help in this case . And now, not all at once but ? Since he has far too quickly to its reputation as a prosecutor fear. " Kate said angrily.

At one time Kate Ben saw the stairs come up .

" Crap I have to hide . I still have no nerve to sit down with Ben because yesterday apart. " Kate said quickly and hid behind her sofa .

" Yes, but . " said Leo . Since we were already into Ben .

"Hey Leo, you 've seen Kate anywhere? I would have to talk to her . " Ben asked .

" She had to again quickly something important done. Can take some time. Shall I give her a message ? " Leo asked .

" No thanks, it's what personal . Well then . " Ben said , and went into his office.

Kate appeared slow. " Phew , thank Leo . For Ben , I now do not have a nerve. " she said.

She grabbed the jacket and tried to sneak to the elevator.

Leo told her over the phone then the address where Mrs. Kenny lived.

It was a multi-family house , large, with 9 floors and no elevator. And Mrs. Kenny lived on the 9th floor . At the top Kate gasped , while she supported herself with one hand against the wall .

Just an older gentleman came so early 60 years from his home .

"Hey I go to a friend and although her surname Kenny, they know whether they are at home is random with her daughter ? " Kate asked cute and innocent.

" Yes , the witch came just 30 minutes before . So they are with the friends surprised me . The little girl can really do feel sorry . " said the old man .

"Why ? What about the kids? " Kate asked .

" Do not they know that? Lets her little daughter almost always alone in the evening at home so about 6 hours , irresponsible like that. Always says she had to work , but the little one is yes then always alone . They talking with her friend , maybe a listen yes it to them. I have created myself with . the Youth Welfare Office is doing , unfortunately, nothing . " the Lord was angry .

" You seem to be upset about it much." said Kate .

"That almost everyone does here in the house. At the house rules they do not hold themselves to it . " said the old man .

"Okay , I 'm Kate Reed, I am a mediator and a former lawyer , I represent , so to speak ex husband Mr. Kenny . It's about the custody battle . Would you say maybe later from ? " Kate asked .

"If it 's going through the little better. Because Mr. Kenny who lived here even months ago , was always very friendly and coming to before . I 'd like to help . " said the old man .

"Thank you Mr ... " Kate wanted to say.

"Mr. Riley. " He said.

"Okay ... so then . " Kate said , and went to the apartment of Mrs. Kenny and knocked there.

She waited a bit . Then she heard inside the little girl cry.

Then the door for her was made on .

" Have you been back ? They do not already caused enough trouble ? " asked Mrs. Kenny infuriating .

"I'm starting now just beginning. If I may ask . " Kate said , and squeezed to Mrs. Kenny over to the apartment.

What she saw there was almost like a slap in the face for them . On the table was littered with pill boxes . 3 empty bottles of wine, a bottle of whiskey .

" Heeey they disappear from my apartment. This is trespassing. Till now I have apart from a display. But if they do not disappear immediately , I 'll call the police. " Mrs. Kenny said angrily .

" Are they ... are they about health ? They suffer from depression ? Treat her why her daughter not good? " Kate asked , horrified.

" How should I treat my daughter she goes give a damn and now Rauuuus . " Mrs. Kenny said short-tempered .

"Not until I have a few pictures. " said Kate and made with their cell phone pictures of the state.

" I said get out. " now cried Mrs. Kenny and pushed Kate out .

Kate walked down the stairs and ran to during which Leo .

" Leo you do not believe what I just saw at Mrs. Kenny . Until then . " she said and hung up.

For Reed and Reed Kate went straight for Leo .

"Mrs. Kenny is apparently addicted tablets , the proof of these photos are here . " said Kate and Leo showed the photos she could do on their smartphone .

" Oh wow , the apartment is indeed a pure chaos. Incredibly has not done anything since the youth welfare office . " said Leo .

" She plays with us all the wrong game. , But not with me. A neighbor would even testify. " said Kate , looking at Ben's office .

"Where is Ben ? " Kate asked Leo . Leo said nothing.

"Hey Leo , I have asked you a question ? " Kate asked him .

" He is with Judge Nicastro and Justin is attending . Because now He has an appointment . " said Leo .

" Oh no I have since rapidly back before Ben Justin told anything. " Kate said , and ran down the stairs.

"Did Ben Dare something to ? " Leo called after her.

Front of the office of Judge Nicastro Kate waited impatiently .

Until then finally went to the door and Ben , as Justin and then Judge Nicastro came out .

"Hey, there you are , I've been looking for you. " said Ben .

"Can we please clarify later ... please!" Kate whispered .

Ben sighed , nodded and walked away.

" Heeey Justin na how are you ? " Kate began the conversation .

"I now have an appointment with Attorney Norton. 'll See Kate. " he said and walked away.

" Yes .. Until then . " Kate called after him.

" To them, I was just , if they would please come with clean." Judge Nicastro asked Kate to his office.

"I have something done? " Kate asked him insecure and sat down.

" But no . Why do they ask? " Nicastro asked with interest .

"Oh, forget it . Unimportant . So she wanted to see me ? " Kate asked him .

"Yes, I want to share them with when they of course are there ready to work as a lawyer again . " Nicastro said .

"What? As a lawyer ? " Kate asked uncertainly.

"Yes, the profession because they have learned , finally , in which they were trained are . " Nicastro said .

" Why all at once ? Am I as a mediator not good enough? " Kate asked .

" But no . They live the profession as a mediator very emotional, very eager and ambitious. Though it off and on small problems are sometimes . Only I have put together with the other , and because they may decided to work as a lawyer again . Of course I give them to think Mrs. Reed . " Nicastro said .

Kate nodded. " Okay, thank you Mr. Judge Nicastro . So when nothing else would , I would then go . " said Kate .

" They go quiet. " Nicastro said .

Kate said goodbye and left .

" Leooooo you believe it is not what I Judge Nicastro has just offered . " Kate said as they walked to his desk.

" Las advise me, no in the rate I 'm not so good , please tell me . " he said, tossing a few jelly beans in his mouth .

"I may work as a lawyer again , or can , of course he has given me something to think , but that's all I know. On the one hand , of course, I miss being a lawyer. The many advantages you have as a lawyer and as further . different But again, I 'm going as a mediator on really , and it 's fun . and I am both sides neutral, and it is not so much paperwork to . so what should I do . " said Kate .

" Decisions based on gut feeling. I do Anyway . I mean, you 're practically born a lawyer. You have more powers as a lawyer . Mediator But when you go like ne Rose in the summer . " said Leo .

"You know I have to , I think few nights sleep over it. " Kate said , and went into her office .

The day flew by , and it was evening , most were already gone so Leo .

Kate was just getting ready. When she was about to go to the elevator , Ben came to her fro behind .

"Hey even here? That's good , because we need to talk about last night. " said Ben .

Kate turned around. " But you have not told Justin of the all right? " Kate asked .

"No I have not. What you think of me . Only we can not do as if nothing had Kate. " said Ben .

" I know, but we have to . ... I mean it's not as if it would not be nice , because that was it, but it was a mistake do you understand? " Kate said , and pressed the head so that the elevator came , then went into the elevator with Ben .

"For me it was not a mistake . " Ben sighed .

"We both just drank too much and then ... then came one after the other. " said Kate .

"It was really clear anyway that would happen eventually . " said Ben .

" Ben , please , do it not worse than it is. " Kate said , hoping that the elevator was down quickly .

"Do you now Do you run back to Justin ? " Ben asked, slightly mockingly.

" No. I just want to go home to bed . That was a tough day today." said Kate , then it made Pling and Kate strode out.

There they ordered a taxi. When Ben was out , she was already gone.

That night Kate slept very restless. The case over the custody dispute had in court. The father , Mr. Kenny was awarded sole custody .

Justin Brown had a lawyer set with the help of Judge Nicastro under pressure , he had then testified that he knew about it , even the Mrs. Kenny was addicted tablets . Brown was released it back without notice .

Mrs. Kenny had to go into psychiatry, and was treated there. In addition, they had to because of child abuse and false suspicion pay $ 5000 and got 1 year on probation.

**Thus passed two weeks fly by.**

Kate was in her office , and wrote on her laptop which , there was a knock and Justin stepped inside .

"Hey, you wanted to see me? " he asked, coming closer .

" Oh hey , yeah, thanks again , because without your help it would not Mr. Kenny awarded custody . " said Kate .

"The main thing the little it's fine now. Those were no states where and how the small lived . Incredible to what Brown has since been guided . " said Justin .

" Yes . " said Kate . Silence.

"Hey we want , maybe go for a drink as friends ? I invite you also ?" Justin asked her .

Kate looked at her office at , drove down her laptop and stood up.

"Why not . According to this stressful week I need a drink. " Kate said , pulling at their Red Coat .

They drove to Absinthe Brasserie and Bar

"Hey, is this true, that you can work as a lawyer again? " Justin asked and took a sip.

" Yes Nicastro it has offered me , because he has contacted some together . He has given me think it over. " said Kate .

" That makes me happy for you. You are indeed but come as a lawyer you were gorgeous too , are just as excellent as a mediator and too late. " said Justin .

" Yes . Only I 'm going as a mediator so right on , you know I do not have to go to court. I'm neutral to both sides . " Kate said and took a sip of her

"Yes, but if you judge Nicastro offers to work as a lawyer again , you have at least studied law , then you should also accept that . You earn more , you have more opportunities, more rights and so on. " said Justin .

" Yes, but you do not understand , I must be mindful of the Justin . , I can not just snap my fingers and say heeey I'm back lawyer. 's As simple as not." said Kate .

"Oh yes it is that simple Katie. " said Justin .

" Kate. You've never called me Katie. " said Kate .

"Do not try to change the subject . " Justin said and finished his drink.

Kate looked at him a long time.

"I have to confess something. It's better if I tell you now, as it would do someone else , or you'd pick up somewhere. " said Kate .

" Which is? " Justin asked .

Kate swallowed .

" So first off before , we are long since divorced and no longer a couple. I had sex with a ... other man . " Kate said , and did not dare to see Justin in the eye.

"Oh ... oh ... okay ... we live in a free country , you're a free woman . " Justin said and swallowed hard , you looked at him the he already took with .

" It just happened , I do not know how ... " Kate started but Justin cut her from the set .

" Who is it? Characteristic I him?" Justin asked .

This question made Kate a little scared.

"That's not important. It has happened and is good. You said it yourself , I would ne free woman . " Kate said , and drank her drink on ex , and she coughed a little.

"Who Kate ? " Justin asked again , and looked up.

" You know him . It's ... it 's ... Ben . I slept with Ben . , But before you say anything . He has since exploited anything, we both wanted it somehow ... well , we were under the influence of alcohol . Moreover, the last weeks have been pretty nerve-wracking been . And then came one after the other. " said Kate .

"What? Ironically, Ben Grogan , this Geldgeile lawyer. He thinks only of himself. Why ? " Justin asked , horrified.

" It just happened okay. I can not undo it . And if you would know him better , you'd think about it differently , and see that he has a good heart . Moreover, it is similar to both of you in some things . " Kate said loudly stood up , put a $ 20 bill on the counter. " Keep the change. " she said to the bartender and went still .

"Hey ... hey Kate now wait a minute . " Justin called after her, but she was already gone out the door .

"Damn . " he whispered.

**The next day, Justin was looking straight to Ben .**

He went into his office without attending zuklopfen .

" What do I owe the honor of the visit of Sir Attorney Mr. Patrick me ?" Ben asked without looking up.

" A lot of them bird. Is that true, that they were with Kate in bed? " asked a slightly applied Justin . Now looked at Ben .

"What are they talking about? " he asked, slightly innocent.

"Oh, they know exactly where of I speak. Kate has told me everything . Too, it was a mistake for them." said Justin .

Ben sighed. " Yes ... we were in bed together. Na and what do they care? ! And Kate are but eh no more and long since divorced couple. Kate is a free independent woman , she can do whatever she wants, the same applies to me ... only I am a man . " Ben said , and tried to stay calm .

"They have shamelessly exploited the situation , until they have made Kate drunk, and then they fell upon them . And let's not forget the apartment, they knew that Kate moved beside them. " Justin said excitedly.

Leo came while the game continues as to possibly intervene.

" Now they can even put their horns. Kate has voluntarily slept with me . I might be grubellos for some, but I would never go so far, and exploit the situation at Kate. , We both wanted it. Kate tries it now only admit that it was a mistake, but deep inside she feels it is a mistake. and now they go and let me do my job . " Ben said raising his voice and pointing to his door.

When Justin was about to go out .

" Oh by the way , I do not know what Kate liked them so . And who was it who cheated. , You have but then she cheated. " Said Ben .

" Grogan enough that they keep out even private affairs . " Justin said and came close to him dangerous and pointed the finger at him and then left.

" Wow ... wow ... yes burning inside." said Leo .

"He has it not all . Come on in here and makes gorilla . And now they know it also I and Kate slept together . Toll . Lets see how long it takes until everyone at Reed and Reed know." said Ben .

" So .. to be honest . I knew it already . Kate ... it has entrusted to me. But besides me , and Justin knows no one else . " said Leo .

Ben looked at him with a sigh and stroked his hair.

In the moment Kate arrived.

"Hey what's going on with Justin ? The saw just very upset from . " said Kate.

"You can not you think? He just made me here in the office scene . Now almost everyone knows at Reed and Reed we have done it together . Why'd you tell him that? " asked a slightly angrier Ben .

" I did not mean that he somehow finds it behind his back , or of the press , or even from you." said Kate .

"Say you really trust me so what to ? I run to Justin and tell him , hey Justin they do a great job , and I also wanted them to say that Kate and I ended up in bed together . She is really hot. So I would have walked right into a trap . " said Ben applied .

" You're pulling him but then still like that gives you this read me guess the certain kick . , I stick to it , which would have between us never, ever have happened. " said Kate , walked into her office and slammed the door to . Even Ben slammed his door .

Leo just stood quietly at his desk , and watched the spectacle.

"They are very similar. " he said and went to his work.

-

That was the two chapters. But has become a bit long. About Reviews I'd be really looking forward very much. And in Chapter 3 , there will be two surprises. A I 'll tell you before. Kate's brother Spencer will appear . Until then . ;-)


End file.
